Prison Life
by Aiya Laven Walker
Summary: Allen Walker. at first glance you would have never thought he nuked England why he wanted to Now with no bail he has to live with a chaotic red head until he DIES. Now how will he survived this he spends time with Lavi and they might become more that friends...LAVEN YAOI Insane Allen creepy kidnapping child raping Lavi possible lemon in future chapters
1. Prologue

**Hello my lovelies I'm back with a new story I hope you like Allen do you have anything to say** **Allen : I'm not doing your dirty work** **Allen do it or I will get Tyki** **Allen: Oh god please don't get Tyki** **Tyki: Am I wanted here *Goes over to Allen and pulls him into his lap.** ***Lavi walks in and runs over to Allen pulling him out of tyki's lap* He's mine Mikk* Someone please do the disclaimer ** **Allen & Lavi together: Aiya doesn't own dgm if she did there would be no plot and it be only yaoi and lemon scenes she only owns this story and plotline ** **Now on to the story.**

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

"What you in for?" My red headed cell-mate asked.

Yep I said cell-mate. If your wondering yes I'm in juvie.

"why should I tell you? I just met you and I don't even know your name. So why!" I yell wondering when he's going to get to the point.

"What... oh right. I'm Lavi Deak. I'm in for kidnapping a little kid and raping her." Lavi answered

"Oh why thank you for introducing yourself finally. I'm Allen Walker. I'm in for hacking into the government database and nuking england. It's not that bad. They treat it like I detroryed the world. " I said nochalntly

"Well you did nuke England. One question why." Lavi questioned.

**" DO I NEED A BLOODY REASON TO NUKE ENGLAND!"** I yell in rage. I honestly don't think he will survive living with me until we get out.

" Do you have bail?" Lavi asked. He looked as if he was going to run for his life.

" Do you think I have bail. I nuked a fucking country." I was about to punch him. _He is so annoying. And I have to live with him until he gets out._

"Oh cool you get to stay with me forever!" Lavi practically yelled." I'm stuck here for good, they I'm not good for public safety."

"OMG they said the same thing about me. Is that good or bad. Well considering I wanted to start a nukular war with the world so they would eventually kill them selfs out one by one. Just imagine every person one by one bleeding to a slow untimely death. Slowly dying of radiation poisoning, Their fleash rotting while they're still alive, or the scent of burnig fleash off their bone... I could go on and on and it would be wonderful...*insert really phyicodic laugh here* Well I got off topic. Oh are you ...Ok?" I asked as if I had not just gone insane for a moment.

The poor boy was up against the wall trembling. But was able to say,"I'm fine. Just surprised on how you worded that."

" Well ok. It's late we should go to sleep before the warden catches us awake. I call bottom" I say casually. 'I think I might like this guy after all'

"Ok good idea night." Lavi said before getting on the top bunk

"Well that went well for it being my first night in Hell" I mumble before i fell asleep

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212122121212121212121221212121212121221212

**The end for now i want at least one review before i add the next chapter OH flames will be used to burn all of the yuvi and licky fanfics no offense to people who like them**  
><strong>~Aiya<strong> 


	2. Chapter 1 He Needs Internet

Hey it's me I'm not dead I'm back with a new story for you guys. And I'm sorry for not updating prison life or the girl who caused tragedy I have four reasons for that 1. I got grounded from the computer because I suck at math 2. I was spending time with my gf and my friends 3. I have writers block for those two stories. 4. I hate homework and friends  
>Oh shout out to any one who reviewed and they are Cutiepie120048, Sora Arashitori, kurie tibiti , yay, and a random guest<p>

Kanda:where the fuck were you

If you listen you would know. I blame Lavi

Lavi:why do u blame me

Because I do. I was reading laven smut on my iPhone and you fucking the little Moyashi distracted me from writing.

Allen:*blushing* C-can we start the story now?

Not yet I ne- * Tyki walks in*

Tyki:I AM HERE PEOPLE!

Tyki you interrupted me* emits an evil devil aura that makes everyone flinch*

Tyki: Please don't kill me Aiya-sama*cowers*

Aiya-sama? I like the sound of that you all must call me that for now on! Oh Neah do the disclaimer

Neah: Yay I get to speak I don't speak much in the story so far but my glorious nephew gets to speak a lot -Me: NEAH GET TO THE GOD DAMN DISCLAIMER!-ok fine Aiya-sama doesn't own dgm she only owns the dirty mind that created this plot

Thank you Neah

999=line breaks  
>999999999999999999999<p>

Lavi pov

It was honestly a mistake I should have known I was going to get caught. It was stupid too. I know it may sound stupid but I hate rapist. Yet I'm one myself so I'm a hypocrite.

"Lavi you up now?" Allen questioned

I just realized he has been standing there watching me.

"Yeah I've been awake," I pause." How's your morning?"

"It's ok for a place without internet. I need internet. It's my life, I coUd hack into the government data base and fulfill my plans. SO WHERE IS THE GOD DAMN COMPUTER!" Allen ranted

"Shut the hell up you insolent maggot!" One of the wardens yelled.

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Allen shuddered.

999999999999998

And that's a cut sorry for the cliff hanger also sorry for it being so god damn short . Read the next chapter and find out what happens and who the mysterious warden is.

~ Aiya


End file.
